Stay
by Olympus' Witch
Summary: Percy is up all night. then, someone joined his company that night. :) R&R!


**Stay**

 _Olympus' Witch_ ** __**

 ** _hello guys! Author here! Rate and Review!_**

 ** _All hail to Rick Riordan for creating such masterpiece that led to this. *wink wink*_**

 **ENJOY!**

Percy has been up all night thinking about her. He's sitting on the edge of the porch of his cabin that opens up to the sea. He just can't keep himself from remembering those gorgeous features. Her long blonde hair that falls on both sides of her face, her breathtaking smile, and her eyes. Those gray orbs that looked so soft, so sweet, but also with a tinge of threat. Percy knows she's a brave woman. Who wouldn't anyway? When you see her jumping into action every time a monster shows up you would definitely understand why Percy feels this way.

Percy loves it when she's thinking. He knows that it annoys her the most if she can't find any answer on the problem she's facing. Her brows knitted, and her lips pressed, he couldn't resist the urge to grab her face and kiss her right on the spot. Of course he didn't or she would grab his wrist and throw him above her shoulder. That girl is scary. But at the same time, Percy thinks she's cute when she's angry. Those gray eyes which she obviously got from her mother flashes that kind of rage and-

"Thinking about me again, Seaweed Brain?"

He jumped in surprise. Unknown to him, a smile crept its way on his lips. He shook his head in annoyance and brushed the smile off before facing Annabeth. She's leaning against the door frame of his cabin, smirking.

"Why are you still up and what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night. If Mr. D and Chiron figure out you're breaking camp rules, they'd-"

"Quit talking about them or they'll know!" She hissed in frustration. "Besides, I can't sleep, Percy. My dreams are getting me nowhere. It's getting harder and harder to interpret. I'm actually questioning myself if I'm a daughter of Athena or not."

"Hey, don't think about that. Come here." Percy replied, ushering her to sit by his side. He loves this cabin that his father Poseidon designed. When he's in a deep thought, the view of the sea calms him. He silently prayed to the gods that it would do the same for Annabeth.

"Stop thinking about negative thoughts. Your dreams will eventually make sense. We just have to wait for the right time." He assured her.

She nodded as she sat by him. Her face looking marveled at the sky, lit by the dim light of the moon, makes Percy's heart jump. Even in the dark, she's still beautiful.

"Why are you still awake anyway?"

He stammered to get an alibi for this question. "I-I was uhm, thinking of th-the quest. You know, seven half-bloods. The prophecy of Rachel Dare."

Annabeth raised her eyebrow at his answer but said nothing. He mentally slapped himself for saying Rachel's name. She was a mortal that Percy met at the Grand Canyon when they were on the quest in saving Olympus last summer. She had a thing for him back when she wasn't the Oracle yet and Annabeth was acting weird when she's around Percy and Rachel. He figured out she was kind of jealous but she wouldn't admit it.

"I- I mean, who are we with, those other half bloods that we are supposed to meet. It's kind of confusing. I'm not thinking about, uhm, _her_."

 _Oh no Percy Jackson you just pushed the button that would trigger World War 3_ , he thought. He wanted to plunge his head in the waters so he can drown himself in shame but then he remembered he can breathe underwater. _Son of Poseidon, Percy_. He thought. _You are a Son of Poseidon._

"No Percy, it's fine. If you're not comfortable with me, I can just, go." Annabeth said softly. Percy noted there was a slight tone of disappointment and hurt in her voice. She was about to stand up when Percy grabbed her wrist.

"No." He said firmly. "Please stay, Annabeth."

She blinked a few times at him and he was worried she's slap her or throw him above her shoulder for grabbing her wrist. Fortunately, she didn't. Percy let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, Percy." She said, looking at him strangely. "What is bothering you? Are you okay?"

A few seconds later he mumbled something out of his breathe and Annabeth didn't catch the words.

"I heard that, Percy. A little louder please?"

"You are." He blurted out.

"What?" Annabeth spluttered, although there's no anger in her voice, just confusion.

"I-I was thinking about you all night, I can't sleep." Percy admitted.

"May I know why?"

Percy mustered all courage he can. He silently prayed to all gods in Olympus to help him with this. He can almost hear them yelling at him. _Go son!_ Poseidon said. _You are plummeting your head into the abyss of doom! Beware son of Poseidon!_ Hades chimed in. _Go on Percy, show me how you charm a girl!_ Apollo dared. _You dare to ask my daughter's hand? You must first answer this riddle!_ That would be Athena. He just wished admitting his feelings to Annabeth is like fighting a giant or killing a cyclops, but alas! This is even harder that he thought. He took her hand in his and forced her to look him in his eyes. He inhaled sharply.

"Annabeth, I- I love you. The first time I saw you standing beside my bed when I first got here in camp, literally shook my whole world. Ever since then I can't stop thinking about you. Your smile, your hair, your eyes. Man! Your eyes, Annabeth! It haunts me in my sleep, it appears in my dreams! I admire you so much, I can't forget you wherever I go. I love you, Annabeth, I really do."

Percy was out of breath after saying these words. He suddenly looked alarmed when he saw Annabeth's face. He couldn't read her expression.

"Percy, I-"

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way, Annabeth. I just…" He sighed. "I just want you to know that. I want to be honest with you." He cut her off and pulled his hand away from hers.

"Don't." Annabeth said, pulling his hand back on hers, where it was rested before. "Don't let me go, Percy. I- I can't handle it."

Percy looked like someone just gave him a present of unlimited barbecues for the rest of his life. He couldn't be happier. It feels like his heart can leap out of his chest any minute now and dance polka. He can almost sense the gods patting him in the back and congratulating him in Olympus. Annabeth smiled at him happily. She eventually laced her finger through his and leaned her head against his shoulder. They stayed like that for moment. Watching the sky and looking at the stars that shone their surroundings. After a little while, Percy broke the silence.

"You're all that matters to me, Annabeth. I don't know what I'd do without you by my side." Percy mumbled as he took her face in his hands. "I love you, Annabeth Chase. Gods I love you so much." She placed her hands behind his neck. Those gray orbs are looking back at his sea-green ones, full of happiness, hope, and love. He leaned in slowly and kissed her under the moonlight. When they pulled back, she was grinning at him.

"You taste like the ocean." She laughed at him. Hearing this laugh is like hearing the voice of an angel. He just can't get enough of her. Before he can think of a reply, Annabeth pulled him back and kissed him. Percy's heart was done for.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." She said sweetly. "You are an annoying brat and you're always getting on my nerves, but I love you. With all of my heart, I love you, Percy Jackson."

They moved to the bed. It was about 2 in the morning and Percy's eyes are eventually getting heavier. He lay in the bed with Annabeth in his arms, her back against his chest. He inhaled the sweet smell of her hair and kissed it. Oh man, he can't wait for the future when he'll sleep and wake up like this, too. /end


End file.
